The Weekend
by Jaxon666
Summary: Post Season3.Everyone is on vacation for the Summer except Teddy who's working on improving his game.He recieves an unexpected visitor in the form of Liam who has nowhere to go for the weekend.The 2 soon realise they like each other more than 1st thought.


**Title:** The Weekend

**Type:** Slash, Friendship, Snark, PreSlash

**Rating:** PG-13

**Fandom:** 90210

**Pairing:** Liam Court/Teddy Montgomery

**Setting:** Sometime after Season 3 Episode 22 "To The Future!" (lost/hidden episode, between seasons)

**Word Count:** 4839

**Summary:** Everybody else is out on vacation during Summer Break, and Teddy is taking some downtime from working on his Tennis game. Out of the blue he get's an unexpected visitor in Liam, who turns up due to his fishing boat docking for the weekend. After a while of hanging out, Teddy invites Liam to stay over until he has to go back. The two realise how little they've really hung out one-on-one, and start to figure out why; they're both alpha males, different kinds of course but still. The more they hang out, the more they realise they like each other a lot more than they've really gotten the chance to. Maybe they like each other a little too much? Time will tell, but then nobody has to know what happens during this weekend, do they? Might be for the best.

**Warnings:** Rated PG-13 for homosexual situations and intended homoerotic relations, as well as some use of expletive language and use of mature situations. Due to episode setting, consider yourself warned on the spoiler front. This is a co-write so expect slight changes in character perspective from time to time. Teddy is written by me, Jaxon666, and Liam by VarrosGirly who has never even watched the show and only researched the characters via you tube clips! I think she did a great job, so please let her know what you think via comment. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Liam pulled up into the driveway and stepped out of his car, just looking at the enormous Montgomery mansion. It looked like it could be a museum. He walked to the porch, rapping twice on the door before turning away to look at the surrounding view. The door opened behind him, and he turned back to it, seeing an older woman, definitely not a mother-figure to his friend.<p>

"Teddy in?" She let him in after he introduced himself. Liam let his gaze wander around the interior as the maid shut the door behind him.

"He is at the pool," she said, with a slight accent, "Through those doors." Her hand gestured one direction before she shuffled off for whatever her next task was. Liam almost got lost, though, just from being distracted.

He grabbed an apple sitting out in a fruit display before finding his way out to the pool. Teddy was there, tanning and drinking something. There was a pile of clothes near the gate, but he was alone.

"You would be the one who stays home for the summer," Liam bit into the apple and sat in a chair nearby, "Not like you could go literally anywhere in the world."

Having not been expecting anybody, what with everybody out of town for the Summer break while he worked on his game, Teddy's eyes peered out in an attempt to recognize the owner of the familiar voice that impossibly spoke to him, one large hand acting as a visor to the harsh light of the Sun.

"Liam? Liam, what the Hell are you doing back man? I wasn't expecting you." nobody would have been, since Liam's sabbatical was supposed to last the entire Summer out, or even longer according to Annie's worried murmurs.

For a moment, Teddy became aware that he was half-naked. That was the curse of conscience that came with being a relationship gay now, and also one that was spoken for. Still, he was safe around Liam, he was straight and well, he'd seen Teddy in less at school and after surfing.

"I'm working on my game, getting back on track again, remember?" and besides, Teddy didn't need the Summer as an excuse to jet to a foreign location of his choice, not that he'd ever boast that. Especially not to Liam who hated those Hollywood rich bitch types.

"You staying or just calling in?". Teddy asked with welcoming enthusiasm.

"You know, just...I dunno. Looks like the entire crew's gonna be back for the weekend. It's quiet with pretty much the entire coast gone." Liam pushed the shoes from his feet and sat back on the chair, biting into a fresh patch of skin on the apple.

"Could be longer, not sure yet. We're all waiting for the word." It was peaceful out at sea, and that was something Liam wasn't used to. That made it really nice out there. Plus, fish couldn't exactly start drama or try and kill each other or what not.

He'd felt a little lonely, though, but not enough to drive him back immediately. In fact, he was pretty much here just to see what had gone on since he'd been out.

"So uh, how's your game? Ready to go pro again yet?"

"You know, you're a little overdressed for a day at the poolside." Teddy said with a big, handsome and somehow expectant grin, eyes urging response, "You can borrow something of mine if you want to hang?" Teddy was generous like that, no matter that even his Bermuda shorts were designer and really better off not being damaged by someone like Liam, who wasn't exactly careful.

"I'll be back pro in no time. Feels different this time around. I guess I've got nothing holding me back." he smiled without shame, or without seeming childish or fruity, but then with his features Teddy couldn't help but seem manly even if he were wearing a pink dress; square jaw that could cut jewels and all.

He was pleased that Liam had taken interest enough to ask about him, usually they never got time to talk one to one. This was a refreshing change. He'd always liked Liam too.

"You want me to fix you a drink while you go change?"

Liam shrugged, but his grin was anything but complacent.

"Sure, I can hang a while. I don't have anywhere to be." He was already liking being back in town, at least to chill with Teddy.

Things could be nice and slow again, like this; just the guys shooting the shit or whatever. As long as they stayed away from the beaches. Too many tourists this time of year, all fat and wearing the same shorts-tacky-shirt combination. Who needed that?

"Uh yeah, a beer sounds good. Where's your extra stuff?" Liam sat forward to the edge of the chair, turning his head toward Teddy.

"Right wing of the house, second door you come to. Just go through my closet. Take what you want.", Teddy still shone with the positive glimmer of an opportunist, which wasn't exactly an expression one might expect from someone of his size, build and general look.

"See you in a few bro.", he was obviously happy that Liam had stopped by, even though he just realised that Liam would probably chew him out for saying "bro". Apparently, Liam thought Teddy was too Hollywood to say anything said in modern urban culture.

As Liam left, Teddy offered him a friendly look as he stood up and went over to the poolside bar to fix his drink. No glass, Teddy thought, probably too sophisticated. Instead he fetched a bottle from the fridge under the counter, perfectly frosted, placing a pint glass over it, just in case. Liam's choice that way.

* * *

><p>Yep, definitely a museum. Houses didn't have 'wings' to them. Actors must all live in museums, all dedicated solely to themselves. Liam didn't blame Teddy for it, though, but that may have been because they were good friends. He didn't stop the wrinkling of his features at Teddy's slang use, though he bit his tongue as a sentence began to form. Liam instead nodded and went back into the house.<p>

He did nearly get lost again, but this time due to genuine confusion rather than distraction. Liam found the right room finally, and went straight for the closet. Something about the room was just...too much. It looked like it was designed by one of those extremely touchy L.A. decorators. Maybe it was. Liam whistled as he entered the closet, though; it was huge. And insanely organized. There was an anal joke in there somewhere that he really shouldn't make. Liam opened and shut drawers until he found swimming trunks, digging through those to find a plain, less than precious-jewel-design pair.

He changed quickly and found his way back to the pool more easily, dropping his clothes in a messy pile beside the chairs.

"Thanks," he reached for the bottle and popped the lid off, taking a long swig before setting it back on the counter.

"So...what are we doing? I'm down for just chilling out here for a while."

"Nice. You went for the Prada." Teddy observed, although it might have sounded like he was judging Liam's choice as a little overbearing.

"They suit you. Keep them." least he could do really. Other than being with Annie, Liam had known better times, and what were a pair of shorts between friends? Even if they were costly. Not like Teddy didn't have a bunch of them anyway.

"I'm...not sure. I guess we've never really done this...whatever it is. I guess...maybe...we should...talk or something?" cute for Teddy to put it like that, because it sounded childlike whilst coming from that deep baritone voice. There was humour in simple honesty too; Liam and Teddy had never really had a day alone with each other. They hadn't really done the talking thing.

Liam looked down at the bathing suit he now wore, having absolutely no idea that they were Prada, nor particularly caring.

"Oh. Well thanks, they're...soft." He didn't like handouts, and he didn't mooch off friends who were more financially comfortable than him, but this didn't feel like either of those. So that was alright.

"Yeah. Talking and stuff." Liam took another long draught, holding the neck of it between his fingers, forearm resting on the edge of the bar.

"You been spending any time in town? It's gotta get boring up here sometimes." Liam would go crazy doing nothing but alone-time; maybe he wouldn't do much besides that, though, if everyone he knew was out for the Summer.

"With Marco visiting family, I've been locked up here pretty much. It's been pretty good though. I think I've gotten my old swing back, maybe even some new swing." Liam probably didn't get tennis player slang, which is why Teddy wondered why he was using it to him, an awkward expression quickly leaving his face.

"Gotta be careful. I haven't been a relationship guy long. Don't want to get tempted while no one's around to keep me in check." but maybe Teddy was a little harsh in not trusting himself. Harsh but sensible all the same. He offered Liam a slightly nervous smile, unsure if he could talk about gay stuff with him, wanting to change the subject now.

"You got somewhere to stay while you're back? Dad's out of town filming...and I guess I could use the company." but he really meant supervision. Either way, Teddy looked almost vulgarly perfect and upbeat right then, even the truth of the Sun's strong rays didn't uncover a single wrinkle of imperfection.

It was comforting to be reminded that Teddy was still his old self in most ways. Liam couldn't really empathize with any of the gay stuff, he had no clue how it worked. But Teddy seemed happy with it, so it couldn't be that bad.

"Yeah. I mean no, really. Just kinda...it was an out of the blue thing, stopping back." Liam's beer was half-done now, not that he felt it in the least.

"If that's cool, then yeah, I could use the company too." Liam meant a familiar face to hang around until he felt like going off, which he maybe wouldn't.

"And don't uh...don't worry about talking to me, man. I'm pretty...ok with it. Now. Sometimes still weird to me, I mean you're Teddy, but it's cool." Liam sipped at his beer again, looking at the light reflecting off the pool. "We should hit some waves while I'm in town, too."

"Surfing? Isn't that more of a Dixon and Liam thing?", Teddy didn't make that sound even passive aggressive, but it was true that he'd always felt at least a little bit of an outsider when it came to Liam, even before the gay thing.

Liam shrugged, setting his bottle down on the polished wood of the bar.

"Yeah, but Dixon's out of town, and you're…not." It wasn't until he had the time to spend with Teddy that he realized how much they didn't do together. "Unless you're just scared of how much better I am than you now." Liam grinned, feeling like that little bit of tension was gone for now, at least to him.

Teddy gave an instant grin, but his eyes were set to peel away Liam's pretence at superiority. "You're on." Teddy said, looking as though he was going to laugh at any second, sipping from his spritzer. How very country club of him.

"Ass." he even said that in a friendly way, pushing Liam's closest arm a little with his hand, "So...have you thought about you and Annie? You're staying together right?"

"Yeah...I mean, we're together until we figure things out." Liam had thought a lot the past couple weeks; there was little else to do in spare time on a fishing boat.

"Annie's a great girl, and I like being with her," another swig of beer, it was just about gone now, "But I don't know if I'll stay here when I get back. I guess I still don't know about much. Nothing seems so simple any more." That had been the point of leaving in the first place, but it didn't help much if that plan didn't work. "I'm not worried about it though," he shrugged.

"You'll figure it out." Teddy even nodded to prove how much he believed that, "Don't run off without saying goodbye to us first. Any of us." and that was Teddy's way of saying that he liked Liam, even if the two hadn't officially made it clear they were tight. They didn't really need to though.

"Well you know I'm around if you ever need to...you know...get something off your chest. I'm pretty much qualified now in tackling epic life dilemmas head-on.", Teddy made light of his own situation, which until recently was not exactly encouraging; social scrutiny and all the joys that came with it.

Liam chuckled lightly once, tapping Teddy's shoulder with his knuckles in a friendly gesture.

"Thanks...but I think I need another beer. I've spent too much time doing the deep thought thing." Maybe they could shoot some pool, or hit up the city, do something fun and young with their time. That's what Liam felt like he needed right now, more than a willing ear.

"Sure, help yourself." Liam's spontaneity and aversion against sitting still was familiar to Teddy, but very opposite to his own nature, and so it often unsettled him.

While his friend got acquainted with the bar, Teddy handled the controls of a tiny remote, sending surround sound music to slip through the air crisply and with a heavy bas line. He lowered the volume thereafter and poured himself another spritzer. Teddy almost chuckled as he watched Liam try to figure out where everything was, it was as if he was partially scared to touch something in case he broke it and couldn't afford the repairs. He really couldn't though.

There were so many buttons and things, shiny and expensive-looking, everywhere. Teddy even had a mini-fridge specifically for chilling wines, which were all tilted at the same slight angle inside it. Liam was just a little uncomfortable, and felt almost like he was playing bartender for a moment. He discovered the other fridge, this one without a glass front, but filled with multiple beers.

"This is a little ridiculous," he smirked, grabbing the most familiar brand, leaving the cap on the counter again, "Does your dad throw parties here?" Liam couldn't recall Teddy ever hosting a party, or even wanting to, despite his popularity with pretty much everyone.

"He keeps this place stocked like clockwork, even if he isn't throwing parties. Which he usually is." it seemed for a moment there like Teddy didn't exactly approve of his father's lifestyle choices. But then who was he to judge, when until recently he'd done more than mimic it, and still took full advantage of his father's fortune. Maybe he didn't fully like that about himself.

"Hey, you brought stuff with you right? From the boat? Our maid can wash it for you over the weekend...that is...unless you like smelling of fish." he quipped, looking lovely as he did so.

Liam gave him a sarcastic, but still friendly, expression as he leant on the bar.

"I guess if it's no hassle, then yeah. But the fish was pretty good. Easy to cook." He eyed Teddy's drink, then his own, and then really took in their surroundings. It was really fancy, and really nice looking.

"My bags are out in the car." Now, though, it looked like deciding to bring them was a good move. Liam probably wouldn't have ended up leaving for a while anyway, let alone spend a few days here, "So how's this gonna work? I think you've got about...fifty guest bedrooms?" He meant no harm in his light teasing, which was expected to be understood.

"Pick one." Teddy answered with a shrug, but without a single hesitation, not even fending off Liam's over-exaggeration of his house's grandeur, "There's a room right next to mine. You can share my bathroom."

Teddy kept smiling, and obviously it didn't hurt his cheeks like it would others. Out of nowhere, Teddy shut his eyes for just a second and let out a breath of laughter as Liam walked back towards him, offering no explanation for it.

"Ok, I guess that's alright. As long as the bed's good." Like he was really that picky, though. He'd lived in his car for long enough that a bed was a bed. Liam raised an eyebrow and made his way toward Teddy again, crossing his arms after taking a long drink.

"What's funny?" It was an odd, completely out of nowhere reaction to what he thought was nothing. It wasn't as if his fly was down or anything.

"What?" Teddy realised Liam had noticed that, "Nothing. Seriously, you don't want to know." he seemed tickled by something, whatever it was.

"C'mon, how bad could it be?" He'd gone through the shock of being an inadvertent drug-mule before, Liam didn't think there was much he would feel weird hearing, "Just tell me, dude."

"You won't like if I do, seriously. Just drop it Liam." Teddy colourfully insisted, looking at his friend through hastened eyes.

Liam narrowed his eyes a little and took a long drink from his beer before taking another step forward.

"Teddy, dude, you're grinning like an idiot. Just tell me, and then I'll drop it." Maybe not, depending.

"Fine, ok, ok." Teddy shook his head side to side, rolling his eyes a little in submission, "I didn't notice until just now, but-", he hesitated and took a deep breath after almost laughing out loud again, "-but you are totally Marco's type."

That caught him off guard, by quite a bit. Liam blinked, taking another swig of the dark amber liquid.

* * *

><p>"Lucky for me Marco's taken then," he shrugged, not finding as much humor in it as Teddy. Maybe that was part of why his friend was amused, "How many different types can he have...he's with you." And Liam definitely counted Teddy as a different type from him, in many ways.<p>

"Sure, he's with me. But you are his type. Big time." the more Teddy said that, the closer he was to bursting out in a fit of laughter, "He's kinda got a weakness for the Effrons and Letos of the world. Can't say I follow." and Teddy really didn't mean that to be a put down. He didn't even realise it may have sounded like one, "Then again, I don't really know what my type is. I'm new at this."

"Maybe non-blackmailers is a good place to start." again with the funny to mask yet another of his bad situations.

"Huh. Well, can't say I disagree with his taste then. Too narcissistic?" With Teddy looking like he was going to explode in laughter any second, Liam couldn't feel too uncomfortable. It wasn't like Teddy was suggesting anything; but that didn't stop it being an odd realization.

Liam wasn't really disappointed that Teddy sort of admitted to not finding him attractive, right? Maybe just a little, out of ego. But that was it, really.

"Yeah, needy, control-freak stalkers. I think it's safe to cross those off the list." Liam suddenly looked uncomfortable, talking about men-types with his gay friend wasn't something he expected to be doing. "I guess you'll figure it out, right?" He sat down at the edge of the pool, putting his feet into the water. It felt nice in the heat.

"Oh no wait I didn't mean-" not that Teddy wasn't listening to Liam, but he just realised what he'd insinuated without meaning to, "-look, you don't need me to tell you...I mean. Well, you know you're..." the end of that sentence never came though. Teddy was hoping it didn't need to.

Liam smiled and shook his head a little, tipping the bottle between his fingers again and drinking. "It's...don't worry, I know. I-" But there was something different, having it come from Teddy. Coming from Dixon, or even Navid, that wasn't anything. Maybe it held more weight to him, coming from someone who actually had an opinion on such things.

"Let's figure out what we're doing this weekend?" Liam swirled his legs in the pool, tempted to slide all the way in. He just might, once he finished this second beer.

"Sure." Teddy kind of felt bad for almost calling Liam unattractive, mostly because he was his friend and in part because it was far from the truth.

"Hey you know what, you're my guest this weekend so...you choose. Within reason though, no bar fights." Teddy smirked, hoping things were cool again. Cool enough to make a joke like that anyway.

Liam shrugged, leaning back on his elbows and watching the multiple, gleaming windows on the side of the house.

"Somewhere we won't be closed in, like in a claustrophobic kinda way." But the clubs were bound to all be packed, since it was summer, "I'm cool with staying up here, maybe I'll try...tennis." It was a very 'rich' sport, but he could attempt at being a practice subject, since Teddy would need to continue his training while he was around.

"You can play? I could give you a few lessons?" to Liam that probably sounded stupid, because someone like Liam wouldn't think of tennis as a complicated sport. Teddy seemed enthused about having Liam's balls in his court though, "And no, seriously...if you wanna go out we can go out...maybe not until it's dark though?"

Teddy got that Liam liked to be active, but going for drinks before night time was a major faux pas. Not fashionable at all. Then again, it was possible that Liam wasn't paying attention to the sunlight hitting his body right now, with his general lack of focus.

"I can figure out as we go, it can't be that hard, right?" But there were all kinds of levels of ability to it.

"Dude, these rays are gonna fry me, you got some sunblock over there?" The sunlight reflecting off the water was harsh without protection.

"Oh hey, yeah. Here." Teddy's hand roamed around underneath the empty sun lounger to his other side, finding the sunblock he'd put there. He offered it to Liam, but Liam gave him an estranged look, "Oh...you want me to?"

"Yeah, you're cool with it, right?" Liam gestured at his back and sat up, "I can't ever get back here."

He still may have been curious about if Teddy really didn't think he was attractive, or just not attractive to him. Was there a difference between them?

"Sure." in fact Teddy was more than happy that Liam had wanted him to apply his sun lotion, and not for obvious reasons. It meant Liam trusted him not to enjoy it more than he should have as a friend, and Liam being the least comfortable with his gayness, this meant a lot.

He sat up and swivelled to his side to face Liam who was now facing the other way. Teddy flipped the cap open and started working the white cream into Liam's supple back with his large, manly hands. Almost too large in fact. But then, Teddy was pretty robust all over.

* * *

><p>"So, you and Naomi? Wow, does that sound wrong to me." Teddy spoke of the past he'd heard of whilst firmly rubbing the lotion into the skin between Liam's shoulder blades.<p>

"Yeah, tell me about it," Liam snorted a short laugh, flexing his back muscles as they reacted to the heavy application.

"That was...well it's Naomi, so...you get that." He glanced over his shoulder, looking at Teddy's expressions, "There was a lot going on there, bad match."

Liam bent to grab his beer again, sitting up quickly so Teddy could continue to rub the lotion into his back. He didn't care to elaborate much more on that, it was in the past and he was very done with it.

"I'll be able to do my own chest and legs when you're done," he threw a little smirk over his shoulder, joking at Teddy's expense.

Rubbing this lotion in did not take long at all, but that was perhaps the curse of having hands the size of baseball mitts. Teddy listened on to Liam as he now worked his hands over Liam's shoulders.

"Shame, you know...now that I'm gay AND a friend-molester." Teddy could do sarcasm too, but it always came out inoffensively no matter how hard he tried. With a few last rubs around the small of Liam's back, and around his sides, Teddy tossed the cream over on to Liam's bed.

"Knock yourself out." he lay back down, taking a long sip of his own drink, looking like he was born to be in the Sun. all dewy and perfect.

Liam laughed, entertained by most reactions. It was better when his friends rolled with his jokes, rather than take them too seriously. But then Teddy was pretty secure with himself, more than he had been not too long ago. Liam grabbed the bottle and sat forward again, rubbing lotion into his chest quickly.

"So uh...before. You didn't really mean that, right?" He took a brief sideglance at Teddy before rubbing more lotion into his arms.

"Didn't really mean what?" Teddy looked confused, turning his head to Liam. Confusion was one of those other expressions that made Teddy's face look ridiculous.

He made a quick series of motions with his shoulders and hands before speaking.

"You know, about me. Do you think I'm…attractive?" Liam was genuinely concerned about the subject. Yes, Teddy had already taken it back, but not enough, he thought. He just wanted to know.

"Oh come on Liam...that's-", Teddy almost panicked a little in direct response to that. However he answered, it might be the wrong thing to say.

"I'm serious, do you?" Liam swung his legs over the other side of his chair, facing Teddy now. "Just tell me, I can handle it." He tilted his head expectantly.

"Liam I-" this was not comfortable at all. Teddy found himself looking away for a few very long seconds before finally pulling himself back to Liam's eyes, "Seriously?"

Liam frowned, sitting at the edge of his chair now, arms resting on his knees.

"Yeah, seriously. C'mon Teddy, just say."

Teddy sat up again to face Liam, hands tapping the edge of his bed. He shrugged and rolled his eyes in a circle around his head before answering, reluctantly.

"Well, you're Liam." he sort of smirked, awkwardly, as if that was the answer, although it really wouldn't be enough, "You know you're hot. Ok? You're hot." even Teddy looked a little curious at his own answer.

"Well duh." It made him feel better, somehow, but not quite like he wanted. "But that's not really what I wanna know." Liam tipped his chin down a little.

"Do YOU think I'm hot? Cause you said before, you didn't...weren't, you know, attracted..." He should stop, right? Teddy had pretty much already answered, and this could spiral downward easily, and fast.

"Dude. Do you want me to be?" Teddy was really not Ok with this, but Liam was not going to let up until he got his answer apparently, so he got it, with a somewhat angry delivery, "I'd have to be stupid to think you're not hot. I mean look at you." of course Teddy didn't mention that half a centimetre of puppy-fat Liam couldn't shake, which made him all the more cuter, at least to him.

"But I'm not...I mean...we're friends so, I don't think of you like that. You know?" and he had a boyfriend. A really hot, down to earth, nice, loyal boyfriend, but for whatever reason he didn't get a mention. Teddy's eyes darted side to side a few times, "So are we done with that?" he sure hoped so.

Liam seemed happy with the answer, even if it was a very reluctant one.

"Sure man...hey, can't blame me for being curious, right?"

It was an entirely new thing, having a gay friend. Odd, but not bad, though a little spot in the back of his mind was concerned about why he wanted to know so badly. Liam patted Teddy's knee roughly twice before picking up his beer again.

"No worries, dude, I'm not weird about it like I was before." Liam's curiosity seemed to have reached new heights today he noticed, laying back on the bed. "You cool?"

"Sure." Desperate for momentary distraction, Teddy looked at his shades and considered putting them on before going into the house, but of course that would have been too dramatic, and not him.

"We should head inside and start getting ready for tonight. Sun's going down. And Liam...be gentle with me. I'm the innocent kind of trust fund baby." he joked, before squeezing the meat of Liam's shoulder in a way that tickled, and making his way inside for Liam to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
